judgmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors
Survivors are the protagonist characters in Judgment: Apocalypse Survival Simulation. At first, you only control a small group of three survivors; very soon you can save and recruit other people who survived the first demon attack. Every survivor is randomly generated however you can customize their appearance and names. All survivors generate Awareness so the larger your population grows the quicker you will attract Demons to your settlement! Statistics Survivors have three different stats: Health, Nutrition, and Energy. Health represents how much damage a character can sustain before dying. Survivors can lose health in combat or when suffering damage for other reasons, such as lack of sleep or hunger. Damage is divided into two categories: Temporary and Lasting Damage. Temporary damage taken during battle is recovered automatically at the end of every mission. Lasting damage can only be healed by either: the survivor sleeping in bed, or visiting the infirmary, which requires and consumes Medicine. Nutrition is a measure of a survivor’s hunger. When nutrition gets low a survivor will attempt to eat from a food table. Eating any Food will reset nutrition to 100. If nutrition reaches 0 a survivor will begin to take damage. Energy measures of a survivor’s need of rest. Once energy falls below 20 a survivor will become tired and attempt to sleep. If energy reaches 0 they will suffer from a considerable debuff in combat. Professions Main article Every survivor has a profession that marks his or her specialty, preferred Tasks, and Skills tree. Those roughly correspond to the profession the survivor had before the Apocalypse, and can not be changed during the game. What professions a survivor has is random. There are nine different professions: ''' * Fighter * Engineer * Priest * Survivalist * Defender * Occultist * Scout * Academic * Artisan. Experience Survivors can gain experience by different means: fighting, taking part in missions, working and training. Once a character gains a certain amount of experience, he or she gains a level and earns a '''Skill Point which they can use to picks a new Skill. As of version 1.0, survivors can gain up to 10 levels of experience, giving 12 total skill points to spend - survivors gain an extra skill point when they reach level 5 and level 10. Skills Skills are traits and perks that effect a survivor’s performance in a particular field, be it tasks, use of different weapons or various other bonuses. Characters gain skill points and invest them into one of eight skill trees. What skill trees are available to the survivor depend upon their profession. All survivors start with between 1 and 4 profession skills which can not be learned from the skill trees, these are the primary differentiating factor between survivors and can make a big difference to their overall effectiveness in a given role. There are currently 10 unique survivors in game, each with a unique skill which makes them considerably more powerful than the average survivor. Category:Survivors Category:Basic info